Imperial High Command
Imperial High Command is the top-tier command structure of the Imperial Military. The Imperial Military is lead by the Emperor, who they swear an oath to protect and carry out their orders. The Executor is in theory the supreme commander of the Imperial Military and short of the Emperor has complete and total authority over the Imperial Military; the Executor is the Emperor's personal lieutenant in the operations of the Imperial Military. The Executor is the de facto lieutenant of the Emperor and save for the Emperor, has authority over the Imperial Military but shares that rank and status with the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military (sometimes called the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces), a position that is held by a military officer within the Galactic Empire. At the foundation of the Galactic Empire the Imperial High Command lacked an officer in place to run the unfathomable Imperial Military in the wake of the Executor but eventually, over time, the position of "Chief of Imperial Operations" was established and acts as the military second-in-command of the Imperial Military save for the Emperor and the Executor, who exercised parallel authority with the Chief of Imperial Operations/Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military. The Chief of Imperial Operations is formally entitled as the "Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military" sometimes the "Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces" and is charged with the day-to-day operations of the Imperial Military; they are required to be an officer within the apparatus that is the Imperial Military. The Chief of Imperial Operations most often hails from the Imperial Navy due to the inherit prestige levied upon the Imperial Navy but the Chief of Imperial Operations can in theory come from any branch. It should be noted that while the Stormtrooper Command is a part of the Imperial High Command, they answer directly to the Emperor. The Chief of Imperial Operations is, regardless of rank, senior to all officers, enlisted and others within the Imperial Military. Organization Executive leadership *Emperor **Executor ***Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military/Chief of Imperial Operations of the Imperial High Command ****Chief of Staff of the Imperial Army ****Chief of Naval Operations of the Imperial Navy ****Chief of Flight Operations (Commander of the Imperial Starfighter Corps) ***Chief of Staff of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps ***Commandant of the Imperial Academy ***Commander of Imperial Special Forces (Chief of Special Forces Operations) Components of Imperial High Command Imperial High Command *Imperial Fleet Command *Imperial Army General Staff *Imperial Stormtrooper Command *Imperial Academy *Imperial Military Promotion Board **Imperial Special Training Corps *Imperial Military Oversight Commission *Imperial Special Forces Command (Commander of Imperial Special Forces officially known as the Chief of Special Forces Operations) *Imperial Recruitment Office Imperial Academy *Office of the Commandant of the Imperial Academy *Office of Student Outcomes *Office of Recruitment *Office of Disciplinary Affairs *Office of Support Services *Office of Housing and Billeting *Imperial Academies **Royal Imperial Academy (Coruscant; all branches) **Corulag Imperial Military Academy (Imperial Army and Imperial Navy) **Cardia Military Academy (Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, others present) **Imperial Academy at Borosk (Imperial Stormtrooper Corps) **Imperial Naval Academy (Prefsbelt IV) **Raithal Academy (Imperial Army) **Imperial Merchant Galactic Academy **Imperial Survey and Exploration Academy **Various sector, system and planetary academies Category:Imperial military